Magalenha: Pasión y Baile
by VicPin
Summary: ::Kylerietta:: A veces la danza puede acercar a dos seres muy distintos entre sí... Mejor pásenle por aquí y disfruten de este fic. Kyle y Henrietta pertenecen a los geniales Trey P. y Matt S.


**MAGALENHA:**

**AMOR, PASIÓN Y BAILE.**

Un anochecer, Kyle llegó a una casa abandonada ubicada cerca del lago Stark; Henrietta Biggle, la líder de los Góticos, le había citado ahí para repasar matemáticas, historia y literatura, materias que reprobó la joven bajo amenaza de repetir el año.

La escuela lo había designado como su décimo tutor, ya que los nueve anteriores no pudieron con ella debido a su intransigencia, prepotencia y su grosería. De todo eso Kyle estaba muy, pero muy consciente puesto que Stan le conocía muy bien y le había advertido de esos aspectos de la mujer.

Lo que sea con tal de recibir un poco de dinero para ahorrar y gastar en cosas triviales como ropa, videojuegos, comida, etc.

Estando dentro, comenzó a explorar la casa para dar con la joven rebelde; al ver que ella no aparecía en ninguna parte, se dispuso a esperarle durante el tiempo que le tome. Si ella no aparecía en esos momentos, podría dar el asunto por zanjado debido a que ella definitivamente no estaba interesada en los estudios.

De repente, una venda apareció de la nada y le tapó la vista.

- ¡HEY! – exclamó Kyle muy sorprendido.

- ¿No te gustan las sorpresas, Broflovski?

Kyle reconoció aquella voz.

- ¿Henrietta? ¿Eres tú?

La joven se echó a reír mientras guiaba a Kyle hacia una parte inexplorada de la casa.

Una vez que llegaron a una habitación iluminada con velas aromáticas, la pelinegra cerró la puerta y le quitó a Kyle el vendaje. El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver el cuarto iluminado, con el agregado de que junto a la ventana había unos cojines, unas sábanas, una grabadora de música y un cesto de comida.

- Uhmmm… Henrietta… ¿Qué… qué es esto?

- Bueno – respondió Henrietta -, debido a que tal vez tardemos en repasar las materias que he reprobado, pensé en hacer nuestra pasantía un poco más cómoda.

- Oh… Vaya… Gracias…Creo.

La pelinegra sonrió y, sentándose en uno de los cojines, le invitó a su tutor a sentarse junto a ella. Kyle asintió y, estando ya junto a la pelinegra, le preguntó:

- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

- Matemáticas.

- Bien…

Kyle estuvo a punto de sacar su libro de matemáticas, pero Henrietta le detuvo poniendo una mano en su brazo y le dijo:

- Antes de que empecemos, hagamos un trato.

- ¿Un trato?

- Sí. Un trato que nos podría beneficiar a ambos.

Kyle lo pensó.

De seguro la pelinegra intentará sobornarle para que fingiera que están estudiando, cosa que sería imposible debido a que él no era de las personas que aceptara sobornos. No obstante, se sorprendió cuando la joven, muy maliciosa, se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas cuantas palabras que hicieron que Broflovski se sintiera sofocado, se sonrojara y hasta tuviera las ganas de hacer lo que todo hombre en esos momentos…

Tenía que admitirlo: El trato era prácticamente justo desde su perspectiva.

* * *

><p>Sheila y Gerald estaban sentados en el sofá atendiendo cada quien sus hobbies preferidos: Tejer y leer el periódico.<p>

De repente empiezana tocar el timbre con desesperación; Sheila, extrañado, inquirió a su marido:

- ¿Quién podrá ser?

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta.

Era un grupo numeroso de vecinos liderados por Stan, Cartman y Kenny. Sheila y Gerald, quien se había puesto junto a ella, se sorprendieron.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Sheila – Stan, ¿qué ocurre?

- Señora Broflovski, ¿tiene encendido su televisor? – le respondió el pelinegro.

- No. ¿Por qué?

El pelinegro entró junto con todos los vecinos y encendió el televisor, justamente en el canal donde él quería.

Miren quién está a punto de aparecer en la televisión, justamente en ese concurso de baile.

Sheila y Gerald observaron la tele…

Y se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados.

* * *

><p><em>:: Televisión::<em>

_**Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a lenha pro fogão, vem fazer armação.  
>Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de coió, é curtir o verão.<br>**_

_Con la música empezando a tocar, cinco parejas de bailarines entran a una sala de baile a paso medio; eran los cinco finalistas del Mundial de Samba 2010, uno de los eventos más importantes en el mundo del baile brasileiro después del Carnaval de Río de Janeiro._

_Entre las cinco parejas se encontraba la conformada por Kyle y Henrietta, quienes vestían de manera informal y con una sonrisa natural en sus rostros. Kyle no llevaba su ushanka verde en la cabeza, luciendo su cabellera roja corta; vestía de camisa roja con negra, pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Henrietta, en cambio, hace gala de su reciente pérdida de peso luciendo un vestido corto color dorado y negro; con su cabello corto peinado de manera habitual y un maquillaje que ensuavizaban el contorno de sus ojos y la rosadez de sus labios, la joven lucía realmente elegante, casi como una princesa._

_**(Women**__**)…same as above..  
>Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a lenha pro fogão, vem fazer armação.<br>**__**Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de coió, é curtir o verão.  
><strong>_

_Estando una vez en su puesto correspondiente, los dos jóvenes se dijeron con la mirada un "Buena Suerte"…_

_**Te te te te te te  
>te te te te te te<br>te te te te te te  
><strong>_

_Y empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción "Magalenha" del cantante brasileño Sergio Mendes. _

_**Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão.. te te te coração.  
>Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão.<br>**_

_La competencia era dura; los competidores de Henrietta y de Kyle eran unos verdaderos profesionales provenientes de prestigiosas escuelas de baile al contrario de los chicos, quienes practicaron arduamente después de sus horas de estudio en la casa abandonada del lago de Stark._

_**(Women)… same as above..  
>Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão.. te te te coração.<br>Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão.  
><strong>_

_Sin embargo, ni todo el profesionalismo de las escuelas de baile podían igualar a la expresión corporal que Kyle y Henrietta plasmaban en cada paso._

_**Te te te te te te  
>te te te te te te<br>te te te te te te  
>te te te te te te<strong>_

_Cada paso denotaba amor, pasión y sensualidad propios del Samba Brasileiro, algo que era del agrado y asombro de los jueces._

_**O calangulango, do calango da pretinha, to cantando essa mudinha pra senhora se lembrar, daquele tempo que vivia lá na roça com uma filha na barriga e outra filha pra cria.  
><strong>_

_Incluso los bailarines profesionales observaban aquella ejecución espectacular y se sintieron avergonzados de no estar al nivel y a la calidad de aquellos jóvenes._

_**(Women).. same above  
>Calangulango, do calango da pretinha, to cantando essa mudinha pra senhora se lembrar, daquele tempo que vivia lá na roça com uma filha na barriga e outra filha pra cria.<br>**_

_- Bueno, Rick, parece ser que los demás competidores fueron eclipsados por estos chicos – comentó el locutor de la televisión._

_- Así es, Johnatan. Broflovski y Biggle realmente han sorprendido tanto a los asistentes como a los jueces, a los participantes y a la misma audiencia. Sin duda alguna estos chicos poseen un talento nato para el baile._

_:: Televisión::_

* * *

><p>- ¡Por supuesto que lo tiene, idiota! – exclamó Sheila con orgullo - ¡Es mi hijo!<p>

Cartman se la quedó viendo como si fuera un bicho raro. Él mismo se había tragado y ahogado aquella crítica de que los judíos no poseían ritmo al observar la competencia en donde Kyle, a la par de sus pies, rozaba con sus manos el delgado cuerpo de una Henrietta gozosa de bailar aquella danza que, por lo que se podía juzgar, le ha apasionado.

Maldito judío, pensó el culón con envidia.

_**Calangulango, do calango da pretinha, to cantando essa mudinha pra senhora se lembrar, daquele tempo que vivia lá na roça com uma filha na barriga e outra filha pra cria.  
><strong>_

Incluso Stan y Kenny casi se morían de un infarto al ver a su mejor amigo bailando al ritmo de la música más famosa de América del Sur con una destreza que nunca habían concebido en él. Respecto a Henrietta, los Góticos, quienes también estaban presentes, querían pegarse un tiro.

Ninguno de los tres habían pensado que Henrietta fuera una exuberante bailarina de habilidades extraordinarias. Ver cómo Kyle tocaba su cuello, sus manos y sus caderas de manera magistral hacía que dudaran si realmente la joven de la televisión era su amiga o era un clon de la Biggle.

_**Te te te te te te  
>te te te te te te<br>te te te te te te  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>:: Televisión ::<em>

_Henrietta y Kyle movían sus pies de manera rápida al compás de la melodía._

_Los bailarines que estaban a lado de ellos se detuvieron al ver cómo los chicos, embriagados por la música que les apasiona mutuamente, realizaban aquellos movimientos que a un profesional le costaría aprender en años con demasiada naturalidad._

_**Vem Magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão.. te te te coração.  
>Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão.<br>**_

_La joven pareja estaba muy absorta en la danza; se dejaban llevar por ella, como si lo llevaran en la sangre._

_**(Women)… same as above..  
>Vem magalenha rojão, traz a senha pro fogão.. te te te coração.<br>Hoje é um dia de sol, alegria de xodó, meu dever de verão.  
><strong>_

_Ya en el final, los jóvenes terminaron en el suelo, mirándose mutuamente; Kyle se sostenía a él y a la chica con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada, como si no terminara se ponerse de rodillas. Henrietta, por su parte, se sentó en la pierna con la que Kyle se sostenía. _

_**Te te te te te te  
>te te te te te te<br>te te te te te te**_

_El baile había terminado._

_Los aplausos sonaron eufóricos a su alrededor._

_Ambos jóvenes esbozaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- Lo hiciste bien – le dijo Henrietta con dulzura._

_- Tú igual – le respondió Kyle._

_Se levantaron y, con una reverencia, saludaron al público. Luego se colocaron junto a las demás para esperar el veredicto de los jueces. Kyle y Henrietta no se mostraban preocupados por ganar o perder. Para ellos, estar en esa competencia era suficiente, puesto que ambos disfrutaban bailar la samba al ritmo que se les antoje y sin ninguna atadura a las reglas._

_De repente, los jueces se acercaron hacia las cinco parejas…_

_:: Televisión ::_

* * *

><p>Todos estaban angustiados.<p>

La señora Broflovski estaba al borde del shock; rogaba a Moisés que su hijo mínimo ganara el segundo o el primer lugar. Cartman, Kenny y Stan hacían changuitos para enviarle buena vibra a la pareja y los Góticos ya planeaban un suicidio colectivo por si Henrietta y Kyle no estuvieran en los tres primeros lugares.

_- ¡…Señoras y señores, esto es increíble! ¡Biggle y Broflovski tienen el primer lugar! _– exclamaba el locutor de la televisión.

- ¡SIIIIIII! – gritaban los Broflovski, locos de felicidad.

- ¡Eso es, viejo! – exclamaba Stan.

Todos empezaron a felicitar a los Broflovski por el triunfo de la pareja y luego se retiraron a sus hogares a celebrar ese insólito acontecimiento.

* * *

><p>- Tienen sus celulares apagados – decía Stan mientras Sheila intentaba inútilmente comunicarse con su hijo.<p>

- De seguro han de estar cansados, Sheila – comentó Gerald -. Esa clase de bailes resultan muy agotadores.

- Bien – suspiró Sheila -. Le llamaré mañana por la mañana. Sólo espero que mi bebé y la chica hayan buscado un lugar en donde pasar la noche…

* * *

><p>Henrietta y Kyle yacían dormidos en el lecho de su habitación de hotel como Dios les trajo al mundo.<p>

Noches d pasión y baile fue lo que Henrietta le había ofrecido a Kyle en aquella casa abandonada a cambio de su ayuda en las materias que había reprobado. El pelirrojo aceptó el trato con la condición de que se empeñara un poco más en sus estudios. Y ahora ambos estaban a la par: Henrietta, siendo una estudiante inteligente, mejoró sus notas, mientras que Kyle logró aprender a bailar, descubriendo en sí mismo una destreza nata en la música y la danza.

A dicha fórmula habría que agregar el ingrediente extra "Amor", ya que entre ellos estaba germinando una relación sentimental con mucho futuro… Bueno, dependiendo de cómo reaccionen las familias de ambos.

Y si aquello había germinado fue porque en Henrietta había nacido la curiosidad de conocer qué se sentiría estar en los brazos de un hombre tan atractivo como Kyle.

Esa era la razón por la cual ella había hecho pasar un infierno a sus tutores anteriores; esa era la razón por la que ella estaba decidida a reprobar esas materias hasta no tener frente a ella a ese pelirrojo que por dentro le revolucionaba: Lo que sea con tal de estar en los brazos del joven judío que tanto amaba.

Paradójicamente extraordinario, Kyle había aceptado el trato que Henrietta le ofrecía por algo más que sexo y baile; él había aceptado el trato debido a sus constantes fracasos en el campo amoroso. Tener una aventura con Henrietta parecía ser el escape perfecto para él, mas no se esperaba que, conforme pasaban los meses, surgiera en él un mar de sentimientos que jamás pensó albergar hacia la joven gótica.

Especialmente el del amor.

Amor…

Kyle abrió los ojos y sonrió al contemplar a su ángel gótico dormida en su pecho; con ternura, besó su frente al mismo tiempo que susurraba:

- Gracias… Por aparecer en mi vida...

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos a la vez que la joven abría los suyos; contemplando el rostro terso de su amado, la joven gótica se aferró más al cuerpo del hombre a la vez que susurraba:

- No hay de que… Vida mía.

Y, cerrando los ojos, Henrietta supo desde ese momento que una nueva etapa había empezado en sus vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>No era como yo me lo imaginaba, pero al menos hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Este es mi segundo Kylerietta (Kyle x Henrietta, la chica gótica) y mi tercer songfic.<strong>

**Elegí la rola "Magalenha" porque siento que era la canción perfecta para retratar la pasión por el baile que describo en ambos personajes. No soy buena describiendo los movimientos de baile, pero al menos he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**En fin, espero que les guste.**

**Saludines!**


End file.
